Merits
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: Kyouya and Haruhi. Thoughts about one to the other. Kyouya as an evil Lord! ohohohoh!please read and review!


_**Merits. An ohshc fanfic.**_ Standard disclaimers apply.

-author's note: if any of you've been reading my fics, you'll notice Kyouya's always an evil jerk. I love him, that way, hehehehe.

**Merit: Kyouya**

"...besides, sleeping with me has no merit." He remembered her chipper reply.

He didn't know how to feel about that.

He was currently sitting beside the window, his pinapple laptop open, as the rain steadily pattered against the glass. At the time, the idea seemed to amuse him. She didn't think there would be any merit in his sleeping with her. Hmm...she might have a point there.

Merit, huh. The merits one could receive in acquiring Fujioka Haruhi.

(author's note: let's ignore for a moment how much Haruhi sounds like a product right now.)

After all, considering how attached and overly protective/possesive the whole host club was of Haruhi...if they find out, Tamaki (if not the twins), in the very least, would most likely try to end his existence...had _something_ actually happened.

Which would make it a liability. (Really. The way they beat up those pimps at the beach was a very good example. And all those guys did was push her into the ocean.)

Strangely enough, although it was in the way of teaching her a lesson, he _did _want to...continue, so to speak.

If it could be counted as a merit (and physical satisfaction was definitely a merit he wanted to indulge in, more often) then at that precise moment he had her beneath him, the idea-the _act_ (were it fulfilled, and had no liability attached), would've been immensely satisfying, thereby giving it merit.

His father liked Haruhi. If he could somehow get her to fall in love with him (an idea which certainly had its appeal, as he was definitely interested), and she agree to marriage, that would definitely be a merit. And if he had to sleep with her to confuse physical attraction for genuine emotion to do it, then _yes. Sleeping with her definitely had merit._

She was capable, dependable, intelligent, graceful, attractive and charming. Even having her around was a merit. So far, almost every male Ouran student who knew she was female-and the host club members-_especially the twins_-were extremely picky about such things-what more if the whole school knew? How popular would she be? And to have a jewel like that on his arm to show off...

...was definitely a merit.

And she was fiercely loyal. That was pretty hard to come by, these days. That was a merit in itself.

He smiled to himself.

A lot of things attracted him to Fujioka Haruhi. Her looks, her character, her unpredictably wayward tongue...

"...besides, sleeping with me has no merit." His inner mind theater played again, this time, continuing where they left off, without Tamaki to ruin the moment.

He chuckled a little, as the light from the laptop flashed against his glasses in a most sinful, sinister manner.

_She does have such interesting ideas._

**Merit: Haruhi**

She remembered the lunch she bought him the other day, when she met him at the shomin mall, but what her mind was really trying to play back was the faces that Ootori Kyouya presented to the world, in general. His manners were oftentimes impeccable, and the only time Kyouya ever stepped out of the usual modicum of courtesy, was when Tamaki put him in a _really bad mood...usually in the mornings._

But even then, Kyouya's outward manner towards others was dependent on mostly one thing: whether there was any merit in it or not (or so he says. Personally, she thought the reason why he was more manipulative than not, was to get results-And a rigid, cold, calculating attitude certainly ensured that).

Like that seemingly warm and open smile he gave clients, as opposed to the way he snapped at the cashier who was _obviously _crushing on him, at the fast food place.

It was like the difference between heaven and hell, really. It was so surprising that what seemed to be such an amiable, pleasant, smooth and well-mannered demeanor could hide such a cold, dark and sinister man, was just so...what was the term for it again?

Contrary? Kind of, but not quite.

Misleading? More to the point, but not exactly.

Confusing? Not really. (what was that word, again?)

In any case, she couldn't quite recall the word, but if she was to describe the shift in Kyouya's personality in the face of merit (or lack of it) it was like that literary character. The doctor (how fitting) who turned into a monster.

Kyouya had a Jekyll/Hyde personality. And in lieu of the potion, it was the presence or absence of "merit" that triggered the transformation. Who really knew which personality was real, and which wasn't?

No. Even _she _noticed Kyouya's kindness. He wasn't one or the other. He was both, in equal amounts. It's just that good manners, and breeding often won out over the "Hyde" personality, or he had already slept enough (since the "hyde" part of him, more commonly known as 'Shadow King' or Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord' was more easily provoked in the mornings), or Tamaki was strangely being less irritating, and halfway manageable, and that Kyouya's moments of niceness were rather muted, so generally went unnoticed, for the better part.

And, not to forget, but of all the hosts...Kyouya seemed almost...normal, if not a teeny-tiny bit arrogant.

"I didn't know you thought of me that way, Haruhi." Kyouya commented, typing away on his pinapple laptop's keyboard, a hint of amusement, in his otherwise flat tone.

Haruhi's eyes widened in shock. _OMG. Did I just say that aloud?_

Kyouya, on the other hand, looked unconcerned and absorbed with his laptop, on the surface.

Inwardly of course, he was amused. Very amused.

Jekyll/Hyde, huh.

He felt like chuckling evilly.


End file.
